Shadow Hearts: Spirit of Time
by Akira Strife
Summary: course language, violence and gore will be in this story so if i should rate it higher then tell me. Yuri is unable to grasp Alice's death. His own power sends him to the future. will he be able to survive? sry i suck at summaries
1. the bad ending but new beginning

**Shadow Hearts Fanfic**

Chapter 1: The bad ending but new beginning

"Alice!" Yuri called, running into the infirmary, "What happened to her!"

"She's in a coma. She may never pull through." The doctor said nodding and leaving the room "I'll leave you alone."

"Alice…I failed…failed to protect you. Forgive me." Yuri said dropping to his knees, "This is all happening again! Damn those spirits…why…why did you sell your soul to save me? WHY!"

Suddenly, his talisman that kept track of his malice shown brightly. Yuri let out a cry and gripped his head. Wings sprout from his back, he had transformed into the Seraphic Radiance. Something was different. He couldn't control the power, he couldn't control anything. All Yuri remembered was a flash then it was black.

**Graveyard**

"Why did you take her soul?" Yuri asked the masks, "Damn you ALL!"

"Now, now…" The sword mask said, "We only took what belonged to us. The girl you once knew as Alice is dead. She made a pack with us to save you, you should feel honored."

"Screw you! You took the only thing precious to me, away from me!" Yuri cracked his knuckles, "You all will die!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" The Grail mask stated, "You'll have to do it later. You're waking up!"

"What!" Yuri questioned but before they could answer, he was gone.

**Waking up…**

"Uhh….Ugghh…" Yuri groaned opening his eyes slowly. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, feeling immense pain in his chest area; he gripped it causing him to fall backwards.

"The hell?" Yuri questioned looking around. Nothing seemed familiar. Everything seemed happy and full of life. The trees, the people passing by, even the houses and streets looked cheerful all in a different style then he remembered. "Where am I?"

"You okay mister?" A little girl asked stepping up to Yuri holding a teddy bear, "Are you lost?"

"You could say that…" Yuri stated looking down at the girl, "I'm fine. Who are you anyway?"

"Alice…" The little girl said smiling, "My name is Alice."

"Alice…" Yuri muttered crossing his arms, "I…see."

"Well, don't be frightened. You're in the city of Ottawa! I'm sure you'll find your way!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Ottawa..?" Yuri questioned but before the little girl could answer she could hear a faint call.

"I have to go…bye mister!" The little girl said running to her mother.

"Ottawa…I'm not in England anymore…" Yuri muttered. Suddenly, he heard a girl scream from a distance away. He took off after the scream.

"You know the routine, why fight us?" A tough looking guy asked, "You thought you could humiliate us and get away without a beating!"

"You…deserved it Ron! You jerk!" The girl spat at Ron's face, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well…how bout we take more then a few beatings this time, eh Rena?" Ron asked snapping his fingers and two of the four boys advanced on her. She was able to kick one and pushed the other away, "Humph!"

He raised his fists and struck Rena in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees and spit up blood.

"HEY! Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?" Yuri called walking up to the boys.

"And who are you? What business do you have with that bitch?" Ron asked turning to the side to kind of point at Rena.

/Great…what do I say? Maybe they won't touch her if…/ Yuri thought for a moment then spoke aloud.

"That bitch is my woman and I'll be damned before I let you touch her again!" Yuri said cracking his neck and knuckles.

"I didn't hear Rena had a boyfriend?" One of Ron's men asked aloud.

"Neither did I. Oh well, get him!" Ron ordered as the three guys charged at Yuri. Yuri raised his fists. He punched one, punched the second and side kicked the third, all of which flew back simultaneously. "Uh…Uh…You're not worth it!"

Ron and his goons ran off leaving Yuri and Rena alone.

"I could've said the same too you" Yuri said walking up to Rena, "Hey you okay?"

By this time Rena was already unconscious from the blow and lying on the ground.

"Heh…passed out already? Hmm…maybe I should take my pay back now…" Yuri muttered, grinning and looking the figure up and down. He shook the perverted thoughts from his mind and lifted the girl up across his arms. He carried her to a near by bench and lay her on it.

"Guess I'll wait till you wake up…" Yuri stated, sitting in front of the bench, "Wish I knew where I was."

He looked up. The sun was shining brightly, brighter then he's ever seen it. He sighed. Alice…that little girl did look like her, only younger. Where was he? How was he going to get home to Alice's side? These were the thoughts shifting endlessly in his head.

"Uh…" Rena muttered shaking her head. Yuri immediately stood up and turned to face her, "What…happened?"

"You got knocked out by a bunch of creeps. You okay now?" Yuri stated, finishing with a question of concern.

"Uh…yeah." Rena slowly rose up and nodded, "Did you…save me?"

"Yep! Now you owe me!" Yuri said crossing his arms, "Why were they picking on you?"

"…I humiliated them at school. I always do. They pick on the younger students. I had to do something." Rena said nodding, "My name's Rena by the way."

"I'm Yuri." Yuri stated, "Well, I was trying to figure out why they would want to beat up a pretty girl like you…now I see why Rena."

"Pretty? Me…? No way." Rena shook her head and stood up.

"Hey, don't deny it!" Yuri said waving his hand, "You should accept it anyway. Coming from me that may be the last compliment you hear!"

"Well…thank you." Rena said nodding, "So, you from around here?"

"…Not…exactly" Yuri said sitting on the bench beside where she stood, "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure." Rena said sitting beside him, "What is it?"

"Where am I?" Yuri asked, turning to the side, "Like, what country am I in? What's the year…the month…the date…?"

"Where are you! Do you have amnesia?" Rena asked, "Well, you're in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. The year is 2005. The month and date are October 28th. Anything else?"

"2005!" Yuri asked shockingly. /I was…sent to the future/ Yuri thought/No wonder I didn't recognize anything! They probably don't have a war going on or anything…why…why did my power send me here/

"Yeah…why…thought it was 1900's or something?" Rena giggled but noticed Yuri's reaction was serious, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"…Fine." Yuri stated, "You see, I think I do have…err…ameny…amenis…uh…"

"Amnesia?" Rena corrected but in an asking tone.

"Yeah. So I kind of don't remember anything…" Yuri said scratching his head. /Can't exactly tell her I'm from the past…it'd freak her out/ he thought.

"Oh…" Rena stood up and stood in front of him holding out a hand, "How bout I repay you then?"

"Really!" Yuri said standing up, "So where too? I don't exactly know where the hotel is…"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Rena asked shaking her head, "No. I'll help you out until you get your memory back"

"Oh…" Yuri said disappointedly but then nodded, "Thanks."

"What did you think I meant?" Rena asked.

"Err…nothing." Yuri said scratching his head, "So where too?"

"How bout we go to my apartment? My parents died when I was young so I live with my brother…he looks after me" Rena said, "I'm sure you can stay there until you get your memory back and life straightened out. You'll probably have to sleep on the couch"

"Oh…guess I can't sleep with you eh?" Yuri asked aloud.

"Of course not!" Rena snapped crossing her arms, "Don't kid."

"Sorry." Yuri said, "Well, lead the way."

"Besides," Rena winked, "My brother would shoot you. He IS a cop"

"Cop eh?" Yuri asked and followed Rena.

**Walking…**

"So Yuri…you don't remember anything?" Rena asked since they were in silence for awhile.

"Notta thing." Yuri answered. He lied of course; he did know everything just nothing about this time. /Maybe she could help me out…/ he thought.

"That's...sad…" Rena said, "But some times, I wish I could forget…"

"Forget what?" Yuri asked but Rena shook her head.

"Nothing…" She answered.

"So…you're really going to help me out? Just like that? Aren't you afraid I might hurt you or something?" Yuri asked.

"Yes of course I'll help you. You helped me. And I already checked," Rena said turning around, "I know you don't have any weapons on you…"

"What are you talking about? I AM a weapon" Yuri said proudly.

"Uh huh. I see you can still remember your male cockiness." Rena said turning back around.

"Ouch." Yuri said, "You got something against men?"

"…No. But…" Rena began, "Every guy I went out with used me so…"

"So…?" Yuri asked.

"…I rather date women." Rena said.

"Huh?" Yuri questioned.

"I'm bisexual." Rena stated, "I used to date men but they never treated me right so now I date women. Makes sense?"

"I…guess…" Yuri said. /Never met a lesbian…/ Yuri thought/No…I always run into gay guys…/

"Why did you shudder just now?" Rena asked.

"I never met a lesbian before. Only gay men." Yuri said.

"I'm bisexual! And oh! Are you gay?" Rena asked.

"HELL NO!" Yuri snapped, "They come on to me!"

"You didn't have to get so upset…" Rena giggled, "But I can see why they try. You'd be quite a catch."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment" Yuri stated.

"Yeah. Coming from me that may be the last compliment you hear" Rena mimicked.

"Heh." Yuri said, "Is this it?"

"Yep. Home sweet home." Rena said walking up the stairs to her apartment number 234, "Don't forget the number."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"I'll give you a spare key so you can come in and out anytime." Rena said, "Come on in."

**End of Chapter 1.**

So how was it? Not bad eh. Yeah I know I left off at a bad spot. Thing is, this is technically just an introduction. Yes, Rena probably will be a mery sue, although, I am not a lesbian or bisexual. Well…some people think I'm bisexual. ; I am now currently playing Shadow Hearts Covenant so bare with me. This takes place after Shadow Hearts when you get the bad ending but Covenant never happened in this fic. Don't worry, Yuri will fuse more in the future R&R and absolutely NO FLAMES! Shadow Hearts is my favourite game, so I don't need to hear it. I know as much or more then anyone on Shadow Hearts and I know the things Yuri says he would say so don't lecture me. But I will however, will allow anyone who's interested to edit this story grammatically. Just review stating you're interested.


	2. Protection or Fear

**Chapter 2: Protection or Fear**

**Graveyard…**

"Uh…" Yuri muttered, rising to his feet in the Graveyard again but some how it looked different. He walked up to each grave, examining it closely.

"All my feelings…emotions…the emotions of the demons…are here." Yuri spoke. He looked to the side and say Alice's grave, "Alice…"

He walked up to it and with a flash of light, fell to his knees.

"What the hell?" He questioned looking at the grave, "I used to be able to go near it. Why not now?"

"The soul you seek has gone to the land of the dead." The Grail mask stated.

"What the hell do you mean?" Yuri asked, standing up and turning to the side, "Alice is…"

"Dead." The Gold Mask finished, "Died a few hours ago. Had no regrets."

"Damn you masks!" Yuri said running up to the four of them, "You killed her!"

"She killed herself, offering her soul to save yours." The staff mask said.

"Alice…why…why did you…" Yuri questioned.

"Because…I love you" A familiar feminine voice rang through Yuri's ears he turned around and saw a ghostly figure but couldn't make out the face or body.

"Who…" Yuri questioned but he felt immense pain again and collapsed.

**Awaken…**

"URRGH! Damn those Masks!" Yuri screamed, sitting up from his spot on the couch. He looked around and he was back in Rena's apartment. Rena came running out in only a house coat to the couch.

"Yuri! You alright? I heard you scream…" Rena said running around to face him and kneeled before him, "Yuri…"

"Mmm…great view" Yuri muttered starring not at Rena but her almost fully exposed chest.

"Humph!" Rena stood up, slapped him then glared, "Did you get a good look pervert?"

"Yeah…" Yuri said sitting up with his legs hanging off the edge of the couch, "Sorry, I just had a nightmare is all…"

"Oh, well, don't scream so loud…you'll wake the neighbors" Rena said sitting beside him, "You want to talk about it?"

"…I think I saw…my girlfriend…my now_ dead _girlfriend." Yuri said turning to face Rena.

"How do you know she's dead?" Rena asked.

"It's a feeling…deep in my heart…I used to have one knowing she's alive but now…it's not there. It never disappeared before" Yuri said sighing and turning forward.

"So…you remember everything?" Rena asked placing a hand on top of Yuri's, "You're life?"

"I have to be honest with you…" Yuri said standing up and turning around, "I don't have amnesia. I _do _know everything"

"That's great. I'm glad you recovered." Rena said standing up also.

"No. I never had it. I always knew." Yuri said turning away.

"Why did you lie?" Rena said backing up, "You're a rapist aren't you! You're going to hurt me!"

"NO! No…" Yuri said turning back around, "I just…didn't think you'd believe me."

"Believe you…? About what?" Rena asked.

"…I'm not exactly from _around _here." Yuri said scratching his head.

"A spy!" Rena asked.

"No. I meant this time, I'm not from 2005." Yuri said nodding.

"…That's a good one!" Rena giggled, "You had me going there Yuri! I guess you didn't recover…maybe you recovered a bit…"

"Damn it! I'm not lying. I'll prove it too you. Do you have a book on history or something? Something that would tell you about the past, before the Great War." Yuri asked. Rena looked puzzled.

"Yes. I do." Rena stated.

"Show me." Yuri asked. Rena nodded and led Yuri to her computer. She popped up the internet and paused.

"What should I type in?" Rena asked.

"What a weird device…" Yuri said examining it closely "Is it like a history book?"

"I guess…it's called a computer…" Rena said, "So what should I try to find?"

"Um…find _god slayer_" Yuri stated still unsure on how the device worked.

Rena nodded and typed it in. She clicked on the first link which was called 'History of 1900's' and read a particular passage that Yuri pointed out in the article.

"_The world was saved today by a half Asian, half Russian boy and his friends. Albert Simon had summoned 'god' to descend upon the world and 'remake it'. The boy who saved us and defeated god is known as the god slayer to most but his name was Yuri Hyuga."_

"Yuri…that's your name…" Rena stated looking at Yuri, "You can't be serious? You're the god slayer! That means you'd be over…80 years old!"

"I guess so…" Yuri said, "I was sent forward in time by my own power."

"You can't expect me to believe that…" Rena stated scrolling down. There was a faint black and white picture of the 'god slayer'. She compared it too the man who stood beside her, exact match.

"See…" Yuri spoke, "I'm not lying."

"…this can't be happening…it's got to be a coincidence…how is it even physically possible?" Rena said pushing away from her computer and standing up to face Yuri.

"I did defeat god after all." Yuri said shrugging, "It's not that hard to believe, if you have the mind to believe it."

"…" Rena didn't say anything and turned away. She didn't know what to say do or think. Was he really telling the truth? Is he the legendary god slayer that saved the world from destruction? She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"…I know it's hard to grasp. I'd be shocked too but," Yuri said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I told you because I thought you could handle it."

"Thought I could handle it!" Rena snapped slapping his hand away, "You barely even know me!"

"I guess…I needed to trust someone…" Yuri said walking to the couch and sitting down, "…you're the first person I actually thoroughly spoke too…so I guess I was being selfish."

"…" Rena paused and walked up to the couch and stood before him, "It must be difficult for you…all your friends; family…they are all probably…"

"Dead. Yeah I know. My parents died when I was younger…and my last family I had, sold her soul to save me so she died." Yuri said looking away, "…my friends…my friends were all disbanded. I probably wouldn't have seen them again anyway…I'm alone now…"

"If you were, back in your own time…I'd believe that…" Rena said sitting beside him, "…but you're not alone anymore."

"So I guess you believe me now?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know what to believe. And I can no longer keep my promise because you do have your memory" Rena said turning to him, "So…can I make another promise?"

"Another one?" Yuri questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"…I promise to help you…out. In whatever way I can…" Rena said nodding, "You saved my life. I have to do something."

"Hm…are you sure you're not interested in men? I swear, I think you're coming on to me…" Yuri asked.

"…You wish!" Rena stood up and walked away, "I think its vise versa Mr. Hyogoa"

"It's Hyuga!" Yuri corrected but she was already in her room. He slouched back into the chair, "What the hell am I supposed to do now? Can't fall back to sleep…"

Then a weird looking instrument on the table in front of him caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. There was a large red button on it. So, curiosity got a hold of him and he pressed it. Suddenly, the box in the corner flicked on and there were people shown in it.

"THE HELL!" Yuri questioned loudly. Rena walked back out of her room with a grunt and walked up to him, "What is that?"

"It's a TV. You can watch programs about things if you flick through the channels…" Rena stated but nothing seemed to get through to Yuri. So she snatched the converter away from him, "I'll show you"

She flipped through the channels taking her time so Yuri grasped the concept, then threw the controller back at him.

"Have fun just don't turn up the volume" Rena said walking back to her room. Yuri, entranced by the new device began flicking through the channels himself. A particular channel caught his eye and he watched it with great intensity.

**Morning…**

"Mm…" Rena muttered walking out of her room, "Yuri? You awake?"

Silence followed, only the sound of the TV could be heard. Rena walked up and saw Yuri's eyes glued to the screen. She rolled her eyes and was about to walking away before she caught what he was watching.

"What are you doing!" Rena asked snatching the converter and turning the TV off, "Why were you watching that?"

"TV is very…arousing." Yuri stated looking up at Rena, "Turn it back on!"

"No with my luck you'll get a hard on and my brother will walk in!" Rena said. Yuri raised an eye brow and grinned.

"He, he. Who says I don't already?" Yuri asked grinning.

"I'm home!" A loud booming voice called. Rena sighed. She walked up to greet the rather large male that entered the house.

"You're home rather late. Or better yet, early" Rena stated. Yuri peeked his head around the couch to either see who it was or snatch the converter back, you choose.

"Sorry. I was patrolling again." The man said dropping keys on the table then noticing Yuri, "What's with the guy?"

"His name is Yuri Hyuga…he saved my life from Ron and his thugs. He has amnesia so he doesn't remember much." Rena said, "I offered to help him out, since he helped me. You don't mind do you Andy?"

"Nah. It's nice to see a guy around here instead of all women. Although, that's not bad either," Andy said walking up and sitting in the chair closest to the couch where Yuri was, "Thanks for saving my sister Yuri."

"Ah. You must be the brother" Yuri stated, "Can you some how retrieve the…contreler from your sister?"

"Contreler? Oh! You mean the controller! Why bother?" Andy said.

"I was watching…a good channel." Yuri said sounding slightly desperate.

"I bet you were. You found my porn channel didn't you?" Andy asked grinning.

"I think so." Yuri nodded.

"God, Andy, you're sick!" Rena said. Yuri and Andy didn't even notice she was now fully dressed and wearing a coat, "I'm going to school"

"Wait where are you going?" Yuri asked walking up to Rena.

"School. Maybe you should come. Re jog you're memory" Rena stated.

"But I have my-"But before Yuri could really object, Rena dragged him off by the ear and out the door, "Ow, ow HEY! Not so rough!"

"Nice to see her…with a guy." Andy repeated grabbing the converter from the table near him and turning on the channel, "Ah good old porn"

**Outside…**

"Geez I thought you were going to rip my ear off!" Yuri complained rubbing his red ear.

"You're lucky I didn't." Rena stated, "Yuri?"

"Yeah?" Yuri asked as Rena walked up close to him and began examining him, "I knew you were coming on to me…well I _am _that sexy! Man, can't keep them off me in this time either…"

"What the gay guys?" Rena joked, "No Yuri, you're eyes…"

"What about them?" Yuri asked.

"They're crimson…how is that possible?" Rena asked.

"He, he. Dunno. I was born with it after all." Yuri stated.

"Hmm…" Rena turned away, "Come on, I'll show you the way to school"

"Fine." Yuri said following Rena down the street. Yuri almost bumped into Rena when she suddenly stopped at the corner. He groaned.

"We have to wait for the bus." Rena instructed crossing her arms "Should be here soon."

"Bus?" Yuri asked. He scratched his head, "Damn this time is really advanced. Even the building structure is different…"

"Well, technically, you missed 80 or so years. The human race has evolved since then" Rena said nodding, "Don't worry, I'll help you get caught up."

"Thanks." Yuri said nodding. Suddenly a rather large yellowish orange contraption pulled up, "WAH! What…What is that!"

"The bus" Rena answered stepping up onto the stairs as the sliding doors opened. Feeling like she forgot something she turned around. Yuri was so entranced by the so called 'bus' he didn't even notice her get on. She grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him up the stairs. She nodded to the bus driver and practically through Yuri into the 8th or so seat from the front on the left side. She sat down beside him. Yuri looked around the bus, out the window then back to Rena.

"Wow. This is some machine!" Yuri said before turning his attention outside. Rena rolled her eyes. Some of the kids on the bus looked at Yuri with great curiosity. Well, he did have red eyes and a rather unusual outfit on. The only thing he wore that looked semi normal was his trench coat. (Picture Yuri in his Shadow Hearts 2 outfit minus the backpack across his ass and his trench coat from the first game.)

An older girl from the back along with two guys sat in the seat ahead of Yuri and one to the right also. The girl slung her arm onto the back of the seat and turned to face the two.

"Hey sexy. Haven't seen you on this bus before. Where are you from?" The girl asked winking.

"Well I'm-" Yuri began to speak but Rena interfered.

"A transfer student." Rena said with her eyes closed.

"Well then! Why not come and sit with me at the back? I can show you around school." The girl said seductively. The two guys near her just laughed and got up to sit at the back.

"I rather not" Yuri said looking to Rena.

"Do what you want." Rena said. She still didn't have her eyes open.

"Why would he need permission? What are you, his sister or something?" The girl asked, "Rena, you are a pathetic waste. Stop trying to drag him down with you."

"Whatever." Rena said.

"Look at me would you! It's impolite!" The girl spat.

"I rather not" Rena mimicked Yuri's voice, "You see, I'd probably lose my ability to see, if I looked at a slut like you."

"Humph! See you around, transfer student!" The girl said, getting up and walking to the back of the bus.

"I take it, she's not your favourite person in the world" Yuri said turning to look at Rena, "You can open your eyes now you know. She's gone."

"I'll probably get beaten up again for that comment." Rena spoke still not opening her eyes.

"What! Why?" Yuri asked.

"…that's why Ron beat me up yesterday…" Rena said opening her eyes but she looked down, "Not because I insulted him but I insulted the most 'popular' girl at school."

"He, he." Yuri laughed. Rena turned and glared at him,

"You think it's funny!" Rena snapped.

"Nah." Yuri said looking at her, "I admire your courage to stand up to her, knowing you'd get hurt. But now you got me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rena said moving her eyes to face forward.

"I can't have my 'guide' getting hurt now can I?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know! Cut it out with the riddle talk it doesn't suit you!" Rena said.

"I'm saying I'd protect YOU okay? GEEZ!" Yuri said folding his arms across his chest and turning away.

"…" Rena looked at him, "What?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Yuri asked not looking at her, "You're making me feel foreign here."

"…" She turned away. No body has ever said they'd protect her before. Well, no body except her brother but after he became a police officer, he really couldn't keep track. Rena got beat up and didn't tell him. She just wore that smile to fool him. Was Yuri defending her because he needed her? Maybe.

Suddenly, the bus did a dead stop sending an unprepared new-to-traveling-on-buses Yuri into the next seat. Everyone on the bus panicked. Rena leaned over the seat to see if Yuri was ok.

"What the hell?" Yuri asked standing up. He got that feeling.

"You okay Yuri?" Rena asked she looked outside to see people running past the bus screaming, "What's going on?"

"Damn it…in this time to?" Yuri asked running off the bus. Rena followed him. They pushed past the screaming people to see three weird looking creatures.

"What?" Rena gasped in shock, "What on Earth is that?"

"It's a monster." Yuri said smirking and cracking his fists, "By your reaction I'd say you've never seen one. They were quite common in my time."

"…I read somewhere about them…but they were sealed away along time ago after World War I!" Rena said shaking her head, "Why are they here now?"

"I don't know and by the looks of it, they aren't going to tell us." Yuri said stepping up, "Stay back Rena. I'll take care of them."

"But Yuri you can't fight them alone!" Rena stated but Yuri placed a hand out.

"Don't get scared okay?" Yuri said before rushing towards the middle one. He punched it twice, kicked with his right leg and jump kicked with his left spinning around and landing in his same fighting position. The monster flew back a bit a screeched in anger. It was a flying bird looking one and it seemed not to be hurt by Yuri's attack.

"Look out!" Rena called running a bit forward as the bird monster from the left of Yuri attacked him and sent him flying to the right; skidding across the ground on his back and landing near the third one. He jumped up with his legs and hopped back as the middle one he attacked and the one he was now close to tried to hit him.

"Humph." Yuri said. A red aura went around him and his red eyes glowed. He swept the air with his fist and he transformed. Now standing there was a red looking demon with four arms (Ifrit from the first game). It wildly punched the middle bird creature and killed it. By this time, there were cop cars around and police officers holding back the crowd of people watching the fight. Rena saw a younger boy run out to grab his ball that landed near the far left creature. The police officer was unable to stop him. Rena ran over to the boy and pushed him back so he fell into the crowd. He was caught by his mother. Rena smiled. The creature, however, was not happy that Rena interfered with its breakfast and swung its giant tail to hit her to the ground. Rena shrieked in pain as she hit the cold pavement.

"Rena!" Yuri called in an unearthly voice because he was transformed. He stopped fighting the second bird monster and ran over to Rena. He knocked the monster away from her and knelt down. Rena slowly pushed herself off the pavement and looked at Yuri with horror. Was this really Yuri?

"Y-Yuri…" Rena stuttered to say moving backwards a bit. Yuri's eyes saddened. Rena watched him turn around and charge at the monster who hit her. It hit her. This was Yuri who saved her. This was the guy who was willing to protect her. She felt guilty. The words Yuri said before he transformed rang through her ears, 'Don't get scared okay?' Rena looked at the police officer closest to her. She reached into his holder and grabbed his gun. He tried to retrieve it but Rena was to far away. She aimed and fired at the creature that Yuri wasn't currently fighting. Almost as if she were the commander, the police officers all began targeting the creature she was fighting and began shooting. Yuri turned to the side and saw Rena. She was helping him. He turned his attention back to the monster he was fighting and continued attacking.

"Rena!" Andy called stepping through the crowd. He readied his gun and began firing at the creature she was, "What are you doing?"

"I have to help Yuri!" Rena said. Click, click, click. Rena was now out of bullets. Andy shook his head.

"Yuri? Where?" Andy asked looking around, "He's not inside those things is he?"

"There…can't you see him?" Rena asked, her eyes looked slightly different for some reason, "I can see him, he's fighting. Fighting to protect us. Fighting to kill that monster. I have to help him. I have to."

"Rena get a hold of yourself!" Andy said slapping his sister across the face. Rena seemed to go back to normal.

"Sorry Andy…" Rena said. She turned to see a man dressed in black walk up with five other men and a girl.

"What's going on here?" The man asked Andy.

"Well you see…we are fighting monsters." Andy said, "It seems that red one is killing off the others"

"That's Yuri!" Rena snapped, "Yuri's protecting us!"

"Who is she? Get her back!" The man ordered as two officers walked up and grabbed a hold of Rena and pulled her back.

"That's my sister!" Andy stated.

"That's nice but she's a civilian!" The man said.

"Sorry Sir…" Andy said turning back around, "I don't know why that red one is killing them"

"I've never seen monsters before…never even heard of them after World War I. Maybe he's trying to prove his strength" The man said.

"Colonel Kawashima!" One of the man's men stated, "I just got word that this entire sector has been sealed off."

"Good." Kawashima stated, "Now we can capture these things without the risk of endangering the entire town!"

"What about the people around now! What if those creatures attack them?" Andy asked. Kawashima shrugged.

"Better them then the entire town, officer." Kawashima stated. Andy glared. By this time, Yuri finished killing the remaining monsters and turned around. All the officers and Kawashima's men aimed their guns at him. He grumbled.

"Get ready to fire" Kawashima ordered, "But don't shoot to kill…shoot to injure. Is the truck ready?"

"Yes sir." One of Kawashima's men stated.

"Good. Ready…" Kawashima stated. Hearing this Rena tore through the police officers who held her and ran out in front of them.

"Hold your fire!" Andy ordered.

"You aren't giving the orders around here, I am!" Kawashima spat, "You may be chief of the police force but I am superior to you. This is now a federal investigation and all your men are under my orders."

"That's my sister!" Andy argued.

"Don't let rage cloud your vision Andy. You may lose more then your job" Kawashima threatened.

"Don't shoot!" Rena ordered out stretching her arms, "I won't let you hurt Yuri!"

"She keeps saying Yuri…" Andy muttered, "Is that really the guy she was with?"

"Yuri…Hmm…why does that name sound familiar…" Kawashima questioned, "Little girl, step aside or we will be forced to shoot you and the monster!"

"Yuri is NOT a monster! If it wasn't for him, all of you would be dead! I will NOT move!" Rena shouted. Suddenly a light shawn from behind Rena. She turned around to see Yuri back to his human form.

"…" He didn't say anything and walked up beside her. She turned back around to face the police officers.

"You can lower your guns now." Yuri said shrugging, "All the monsters are dead. I killed them."

"You…what ARE you?" Kawashima asked. He still didn't tell his men to put the guns down.

"He, he. I'm a Harmonixer." Yuri stated proudly.

"Harmon….ixer?" Rena tried to say. Yuri nodded to her as if signaling she said it right.

"Harmonixer's are extinct!" Kawashima spat.

"Then how else was I able to fuse huh! I guess Harmonixer's aren't extinct after all." Yuri said.

"Hmm. Apparently so." Kawashima said, "But you know, I can't let you leave. There has to be a reason why you're the only one left. We will study you and find out why."

"Humph. I'm not going with you guys, hell no! One of my old friends was caught and sent to a mental home by people like you…I KNOW how you treat your patients!" Yuri snapped as if he was slightly afraid to go with them.

"Now, now. I can assure you, you'll be treated well." Kawashima said with a grin.

"You're a liar!" Rena said running in front of Yuri yet again, "I know how you American Federal jerks treat people and creatures different from regulars! You probe them, dissect them and even kill them just to fulfill your research!"

"And where did you hear that?" Kawashima asked.

"It's all over the news! All you guys are good for is cover ups!" Rena shouted, "I'm not about to let those things happen to Yuri…"

"Rena…" Yuri muttered looking down at her before back up at Kawashima, "You heard the lady! I guess I'm not going with you!"

"Humph. You don't have a choice!" Kawashima said, "Ready…Aim…"

"Get ready Rena…" Yuri instructed whispering in her ear.

"But…!" Rena tried to object but silenced herself when that same glow occurred when he first transformed. This time, it was different she knew. The light was different and she could sense that he had more then one form to transform into.

"What!" Kawashima said in shock.

"Another form!" Andy said.

"You people bore me." Yuri spoke. Rena still didn't turn around. She could see, however, large black wings flap to the side of her ever so often. He had two wings. That was all she knew. Yuri could feel a pulse pain inside. He couldn't with hold this form for too long he knew. He wrapped his arms across Rena's stomach area. Rena looked down to see Yuri's arms but they were bare skin with weird designs on them. She closed her eyes.

"FIRE!" Kawashima ordered but it was too late. By the time they fired at the spot Yuri and Rena were standing, they were in the air. Yuri held tightly onto Rena but not to tight as to hurt her. Rena could hear the beats of Yuri's wings so she decided to open her eyes. She gasped. They were already high enough above the police officers to be out of range from their shots.

"Uh, uh Yuri!" Rena stuttered a bit and raised her hands to hold tightly onto his arms. She was slightly afraid of heights.

"I won't drop you, promise." Yuri said his voice echoed in Rena's ears. She closed her eyes. Yuri grinned. Her body pressed up against his naked one, seem to arouse him a bit. But now was not the time to think about that. He had to find somewhere to drop her off before he lost control of his power. He beat his wings to turn around so he could look around. He noticed a bunch of trees to the right of him. That would do for now. He flapped his rather large wings and directed himself to fly near the forest. Rena gasped a bit feeling the pressure of the wind against her face but still she didn't open her eyes. She could feel something scrape by her but it didn't hurt. She felt the ground touch her feet again and decided to open her eyes. She saw trees around her. Yuri released his arms from around her. Just as she turned around, he transformed back so she was unable to witness his form. Yuri seemed to fall to his knees in exhaustion and he was wearing all of his clothes again. Rena walked up and knelt in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked.

"Yep. Just tired." Yuri said trying to stand up but felt no strength, "Correction, very tired."

"Well, we are already late for school so I guess we could rest awhile." Rena said planting her but onto the ground. She sighed in relief. She was happy to be on ground again, she'd have kissed it if Yuri wasn't around. She looked over at Yuri. As if he knew how she felt he turned away.

"It's not you Yuri…I'm grateful you saved me, again…" Rena said, "I'm just not used to heights."

"It's okay. I was only paying you back. Why did you defend me back there?" Yuri asked. Rena shrugged.

"I couldn't let them take you…I promised I'd help you. I probably would've never seen you again if they got a hold of you…" Rena said looking down as the events flashed in her mind. More specifically the part where Yuri looked saddened because she was afraid of him.

"Well, thanks…" Yuri said placing his hands behind his head and lying down.

"I don't deserve your thanks…" Rena said turning away, "I got scared of you…I knew it was you but still I was scared. You asked me not too but still I did."

"Nah don't worry about it." Yuri said but Rena wouldn't let it go.

"No I can't…I felt as though a betrayed you. You protected me and all I could do in return was fear you" Rena said bowing her head. Yuri rose up and looked at her.

"That's not true. I expected you to get scared. I thought maybe by warning you…you wouldn't but I guess I'm a scary guy" Yuri said chuckling.

"…" Rena didn't say anything.

"Listen, your apology isn't needed Rena. You did more then make up for it; you corrected your own mistake." Yuri said, "Not saying what you did was wrong…but you think it is so I'm just tell you, you more then fixed it."

"How?" Rena asked turning to face him.

"By defending me" Yuri stated averting his eyes from her gaze, "You not only tried to help me kill the monsters but defended me against that guy wearing black…if you were really afraid, why would you try to protect me?"

"Yuri…" Rena said.

"The way I see it, both of our actions today cancelled out…we both protected each other and we both made each other afraid." Yuri said lying back down yet again.

"How did I make you afraid?" Rena asked.

"Well…you see, by transforming into that particular form…takes a great deal of willpower and control. The only way I could get you out of there was to transform into that or Amon and well…Amon is a little more scary then naked me with wings" Yuri laughed but went back to semi serious, " I was afraid I'd lose control and drop you or something."

"Thanks for telling me now…" Rena said slightly sarcastically.

"But hey it all turned out great right?" Yuri asked.

"Everything did except for the fact we have no idea where we are…this forest looks familiar but I wouldn't know which way to go" Rena said lying down.

Suddenly both Yuri and Rena sat up quickly to the sound of voices.

"Is that…Rena! IT IS! HEEY REEENA!" a female voice called. Yuri and Rena both turned to the left to see a blonde girl, a brunette girl, a guy with black hair and a brunette guy all run towards them.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yeah, Yeah I know, bad place to leave off but hey, look how many freaking words I just typed! falls backwards Anyway, yes the form Yuri transformed into is none other then the Seraphic Radiance (I'm going by Shadow hearts 1 not 2). And if you don't know why he got aroused, think about it. He's naked, completely naked with a girl pressed up against his body. That would arouse any guy. If Rena wasn't bi sexual I bet you she'd be aroused too but then again, she couldn't see anything. I know in the game it doesn't show his 'balls' or anything but I didn't want to make him asexual in this story so he's got some there. They are just covered up by his funky designs so they aren't shown. I am currently playing the second game so some things from the second game may appear in this story (since I love it so much). Like when Yuri bleeds from the eyes and such, that will most likely be in there and maybe I'll throw in some hints about the characters too or something. Anyway please Read and Review, I am currently working on the third chapter now. Ta all!


	3. Heart and soul shock

**Chapter 3: A Heart and Soul Shock **

**The Minister of Ottawa's home…**

"So…what is the report?" The minister asked a young slender looking man stood beside his rather large desk.

"Well our men were unable to obtain the monsters alive because a demon calling himself a 'Harmonixer' interfered and killed them…" the young man said.

"I didn't order those monsters to be captured alive!" The Minister spat, "Who initiated that? It was Officer and Chief Andrew Dragon wasn't it!"

"No. I did." A man said walking into the room and right up to The Minister, "Prime Minister, the President of the United States sent me to talk to you"

"Ah you must be Lin are you not?" Paul asked.

"Yes. I am Five Star General Kent Lin of the United States. I had my Colonel Kawashima take charge of the problem occurring in Ottawa with the monsters and ordered him to capture them alive" Lin said grinning.

"I did not ok that! People could've been killed! My people!" The Minister said, slamming his hands on the desk.

"No one was killed…a few injuries but no deaths. We need to capture those monsters to find out their weak points. Now, we Americans agreed to offer our support and assistance to you if we could deal with it our own way. Did you not agree to that?" Lin asked.

"Yes…" The Minister agreed.

"Then please, Minister, allow us to take care of these matters." Lin stated.

"And what about the demon claiming to be a Harmonixer? What will you do with it?" The Minister asked.

"If he is indeed a Harmonixer, we will capture him. He could be our key to figuring out how to get rid of or at least seal the monsters" Lin stated.

"Fine. But at no times do you endanger the lives of my people!" The Minister ordered.

"As you wish sir…" Lin said bowing and exiting the room.

"I want you to travel with the General Nathan" The Minister instructed.

"Father…I mean Minister, are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure his intensions will be for the sake of our city…I want you to enforce that" The Minister instructed patting the young man on the shoulder, "Don't fail me Nathan."

"I won't you can count on me!" Nathan said leaving the room.

**Private research facility…**

"That's fine Nathan, just wait here." Lin said listening to Nathan's pleas. Nathan nodded and Lin entered the weird looking building. He took an elevator in the corner down to the basement where a huge but weird looking laboratory lay.

"Ah General Lin," A man wearing a lab coat stated at the arrival of General Lin, "I've been expecting you."

"Yes. You have. What say you if I told you I'd bring you back a real live Harmonixer?" Lin offered sitting beside him on a stool.

"A real Harmonixer! But they are extinct!" The man wearing the lab coat said.

"Well, Doctor Imua it seems there's still one left." Lin stated.

"I thought we killed all them in World War II! This is most exciting!" Imua stated with glee.

"I thought you'd be happy." Lin stated.

"I am very happy but I will be even MORE happy to have that magnificent species in my old fingers!" Imua said twiddling his fingers as if he were to grab something he wanted.

"I will get you the Harmonixer but whatever power you draw from it, I want transferred to me. That's the deal," Lin stated.

"Yes sir. I will do as you ask if you get me that Harmonixer. Just being able to find out how it works is enough to satisfy me" Imua said.

"Good. I will have my men send you the monsters dead carcasses…the Harmonixer made sure they were dead before running off so they are not alive." Lin said walking to the door.

"No matter. Dead I can still extract some data but they are more use to me alive." Imua said, "Don't kill the Harmonixer!"

"Right." Lin said before leaving the room.

**Forest area…**

"Uha! Julie, Danen, Donovan and Reita! What are you all doing here?" Rena asked standing up immediately. It took Yuri awhile to get up so they were already standing before them by the time he stood up.

"What do you mean? This is the forest outside school!" Donovan stated crossing his arms.

"We thought we saw something land here so decided to check it out at our lunch break!" Julie said happily.

"So where have you been? You missed Drama and Animation!" Reita stated.

"I know, I know…I had a pretty interesting morning." Rena said scratching her head, Yuri crossed his arms.

"Friends of yours?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, sorry…guys this is Yuri Hyuga" Rena introduced.

"Never seen you around before" Danen stated crossing his arms, "Where are you from?"

"Well you see I'm from the pas-" Yuri began but got cut off by Rena.

"He's from the pas…ific the pacific ocean! You know, from over seas?" Rena said. Yuri looked at her in a confused manor but the rest nodded except Danen who simply glared.

"Oh neat a transfer!" Julie said clasping her hands together, "You sure no how to meet them Rena."

"And how." Rena added, "Well, he saved my life from Ron and his thugs so I owed him that much. He has amnesia though. All he remembers is he's from over seas."

"Uh huh." Danen said.

"Well you better come to school, its bad enough you missed out on your first two classes" Reita said as they all including Yuri walked through the forest and back to school.

"Did you hear what happened on Main Street? Monsters attacked!" Julie spoke.

"Yeah, right 'monsters'." Donovan said doing the quote thing with his fingers.

"I was cut up in that, that's why I was late" Rena stated. The four friends gasped.

"Really?" Julie asked, "Were they really monsters?"

"Yep. Just like we learned in History class, only they aren't sealed away. Even the United States forces are here!" Rena explained.

"Humph. They must be really scared of them then." Danen stated.

"Well, bullets barely did anything!" Rena stated.

"So what are they going to do?" Reita asked.

"I'm not sure…" Rena said not wanting to tell them everything.

"Oh well at least you're safe" Donovan said nodding.

"I would've saved you had I known" Danen stated.

"…" Rena didn't say anything. Yuri looked at her. He coughed.

"So what's school like?" He piped up. All of them turned and looked at him strangely except Rena, "You know amnesia?"

"Right." They all said almost in unison.

"Boring." Rena answered smiling and nodding. Danen saw this and grumbled.

**At school…**

"Alright guys. I'm going to sign Yuri in so I'll see you in class." Rena said waving to her friends who headed down the stairs.

"See you in Gym!" Julie called.

"I hate gym…I can't believe you guys convinced me to join up." Reita muttered.

"You're friends seem nice," Yuri stated once they left.

"They are." Rena said nodding to his statement, "There a little weird but there still my closest friends."

"Your closest friends huh?" Yuri said.

"Well, A.J., Jeanie, Crystal, and Drew they're close to me too but they are all out of school now. Well this school anyway" Rena said giggling.

"I see…" Yuri said.

"But now…I've met you. I feel like I have to help you now." Rena said.

"Have to help me huh?" Yuri asked, "…do you regret it?"

"What?" Rena asked.

"Our meeting?" Yuri asked, "Do you regret meeting me…?"

"No…I don't." Rena said looking away, "It's strange, and after everything I went through…I don't regret it. I'm glad to have met someone like you."

_**Flash**_

_"I'm so grateful that I met you, so very…very grateful"_

_**Flash**_

"ARGH!" Yuri said gripping his chest, "My heart…it hurts…"

"Yuri are you alright? Maybe you should go home" Rena insisted placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "You feel tense…"

"I'm okay…just…when you said you were glad to have met me…it brought back memories of…" Yuri said straightening up.

"…your girlfriend?" Rena asked.

"…Yeah. She said that to me too…she was grateful…to have met me. I still don't know what she meant I mean…I bring nothing but trouble." Yuri said turning to look at Rena.

"Maybe, but maybe she felt that you were her protector against that trouble…" Rena stated, "…Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Can you…tell me about her sometime?" Rena asked.

"Sure…but why?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know. I just…want to know that's all" Rena said turning around.

"Hey um, did you mean something by that?" Yuri asked.

"By what?" Rena asked.

"The whole protector thing…" Yuri said, "It sounded like you were using your experiences to tell how she felt"

"I do that sometimes…it's the best way and the only way I can tell it really." Rena said, "Come on, we already wasted what little time we had. I guess I'll have to make it quick and get you into a class so you won't be bored waiting for me."

"A class? What am I going to learn?" Yuri asked.

"What do you want to learn?" Rena asked.

"About that weird history thing you used at your place…" Yuri said scratching his head.

"Okay…it's called a computer you know." Rena said leading Yuri to the office.

"Yes?" One of the secretaries's asked.

"Hi. I missed my morning classes do to the disturbance on Main Street…I just got here now." Rena said to the secretary.

"Okay. Can I have your I.D. card?" she asked.

"Sure." Rena said handing over her I.D.

"Ah, Rena. Okay then. How bout you sir?" The secretary asked Yuri.

"Huh?" Yuri said kind of dumbfounded.

"Oh. This is Yuri Hyuga…um he would like to take two classes to see how they go" Rena stated.

"Oh! A future transfer student…alright. What classes?" She asked typing into her computer.

"Business and Gym." Rena said.

"The same as you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rena acknowledged.

"Alright then. I will notify the teachers go ahead to business Ms. Rena and Mr. Yuri" she said picking up a phone with her right hand.

"Come on Yuri." Rena said, "I have to drop off stuff at my locker but then we'll go."

**Business class…**

"So that's how you make a business letter…now everyone go to their computers and try it." The business teacher said just as Rena and Yuri walked in, "Oh! Rena my dear I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry mom, I got caught up in traffic." Rena said.

"Mom?" Yuri muttered.

"Yeah, it's a nickname for Mrs. King here…she treats me like a daughter…" Rena whispered back.

"You didn't get caught up in the ruckus on Main Street did you?" Mrs. King asked.

"Yeah. We both did." Rena said pointing to Yuri.

"Oh this must be the new student. Everyone, give a warm welcome to Yuri Hyuga. Did I say that right Yuri?" Mrs. King asked.

"Yeah." Yuri nodded.

"Hi." The entire class said looking towards Yuri, nodding, and then turned back to their computers.

"Stop me if I'm being to bold but are you Asian young man?" Mrs. King asked, "Your last name sounds Asian…"

"Yeah. My last name's Asian. My father was Asian but my mother was Russian." Yuri said, "So I'm kind of a mix."

"Oh. Well then, why don't I show you to your computer and my peer helper can assist you." Mrs. King said.

"Who is that?" Yuri asked. Mrs. King pointed to Rena.

"Right there." Mrs. King said leading Yuri to an empty computer in the corner.

"Whoa. So you're like a teacher's aid or something? No wonder you were able to work the com-put-err thing so well at your place…" Yuri said sitting down at the computer. Rena just smiled and began teaching Yuri the basics.

"Hmm…" Mrs. King muttered sitting at her desk at the far end of the class room watching Rena and Yuri, "She seems a lot happier. I didn't think she could smile like that anymore…"

**After class…**

"Uh Yuri before you go, can I talk to you?" Mrs. King asked, "Go ahead Rena I'll lead him to gym class when I'm done."

"Okay mom, bye!" Rena said, "See you soon Yuri"

"Bye." Yuri said and turned to face Mrs. King when Rena left, "So what is it?"

"How did you do it?" Mrs. King asked sitting back in her chair, Yuri followed.

"How did I do what?" Yuri asked.

"Make her smile like that…she hasn't smiled like that since her parents died three years ago…" Mrs. King said.

"Three years ago! She told me they died when she was young!" Yuri said.

"Don't get so mad…she didn't lie. She used to say she was a little kid…and her parents death made her mature" Mrs. King said, "You see, she used to smile a lot, laugh and play like she was a little kid but…when her parents died…she changed. Completely. She seemed to lose complete interest in her boyfriend, which ultimately was a good thing because he was a horrible person…but still…she didn't smile for real."

"…" Yuri didn't say anything. He knew exactly how Rena felt. Not only did he lose his parents but he lost Alice too. He didn't feel like smiling much either nor does he feel complete anymore. He sighed.

"But…she smiled like she used to, helping you with that computer…her smile reached all the way to her ears I'd say" Mrs. King said chuckling, "…whatever you are doing to make her happy, please continue it."

"…Mrs. King. I don't think I'm the right person for this…" Yuri said sitting on the edge of the desk in front of her, "…I lost my parents too and the woman I cared about. I don't have a right to make her smile when I know exactly why she doesn't. I know what she's feeling and quite frankly, I wouldn't want someone making me happy if I didn't want to be happy."

"Yuri…" Mrs. King began, "Maybe it's because you lost what she has or possibly more that she's able to smile with you. Do you feel joy when around her?"

"I don't think I know…what happiness is anymore…" Yuri said bowing his head then looking up, "…we're more alike then I thought."

"I don't think she knows either…but she smiled, and so did you." Mrs. King said before standing up and walking to the door, "Whatever the case, I'm sure I'll find out the reason eventually I'm sorry for forcing you to speak of such sorrow and bring up painful memories."

"Nah it's okay. I'm glad you told me about Rena." Yuri said following her, "So what is gym anyway?"

Mrs. King just left and lead Yuri down to the gymnasium on the basement floor. Yuri couldn't help but think about his father, mother and Alice. He lost them all and when he lost Alice, when he truly found out she was dead, it hurt. He wanted to cry out but couldn't do it. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he shed the tears he wants too? He mentally cursed at himself.

"Here it is." Mrs. King said pointing to a door that led outside, "I could wind that they were practicing outside today, just got and talk to the teacher. He's the one with the whistle."

"Where's Rena?" Yuri asked seeing there were only guys outside.

"She's in the girl's gym class…you're a boy. You'll be able to see her soon enough, her class is just indoors for the time being" Mrs. King said walking away, "Have a good time."

Yuri just looked at her funny and walked out the door and towards the man with the whistle.

"Excuse me…" Yuri said, "You're the teacher right?"

"You must be the transfer student! Well, then, hold on I'll call the class together from their warm up" The teacher said blowing the whistle, "HEY! GET YOUR SCRONY ASSES OVER HERE NOW!"

Yuri was surprised to see every single guy rush over to where they were standing and stop a few feet in front of him.

"This is your new class mate, Yuri Hyoga…" The teacher stated.

"That's Hyuga." Yuri corrected.

"Whatever. You're pretty brave for correcting me boy" The teacher said flaunting his muscles. Yuri just rolled his eyes.

"I've seen bigger." Yuri stated. The entire gym class 'wowed' at his comment.

"Really?" The gym teacher asked none of the guys were wearing shirts so Yuri could see the size of them compared to their teacher. None even came close. Yuri grinned.

"Yeah." Yuri said crossing his arms.

"Alright, kid. Let me see your size. Take off your shirt" the teacher instructed.

"Usually I get asked out before someone asks me to get undressed." Yuri joked taking off his trench coat and throwing it on the near by bench.

"Don't be a smart ass!" The teacher said glaring at Yuri. Yuri just shrugged and undid his second lair of clothing which was his black shirt and threw it on top of the trench coat. Most of the guys gasped at how large Yuri's muscles were and how well made his abs were. Yuri had about the same size muscles as the teacher but better abs. The teacher was more built like a wall then anything else. Yuri was more built to better fit his size.

"Impressive but your muscles aren't bigger. Keep your wise cracks to yourself" The teacher instructed.

"I never said I had bigger muscles just that I've seen bigger." Yuri stated cracking his neck, "So what are we doing?"

The teacher began to explain what the class was doing when the girls came out the doors behind Yuri and the teacher. Yuri looked over and immediately picked Rena out of the crowd. Most of the girls had their white t-shirts tied up under their chest and Rena was one of them. He stopped paying attention to the teacher and just watched Rena. Danen and Donovan saw Yuri being distracted and muttered.

"Heh…he better be careful or the teacher will catch him" Donovan whispered. Danen just simply pointed at Yuri when the teacher looked his way. Donovan gave Danen a slight glare. The teacher turned to see Yuri not paying attention.

"Getting a good luck son?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah…" Yuri said not really 'with' it if you ask me. Suddenly a quick slap of the head made Yuri turn and look at the teacher.

"Knock it off kid and pay attention!" The teacher instructed. Yuri just rubbed his head. He felt kind of disappointed that Rena didn't once look over towards them or at them.

"Humph." Yuri said muttered, crossing his arms.

"Just for Yuri's wise remarks, give me 10 laps around this two kilometer track" The teacher instructed then glared when they all moaned, "NOW!"

All the students took off around the track but before Yuri could move the teacher grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, no necklaces in class. It's a safety precaution" The teacher said holding out his hand for Yuri to remove his malice necklace. Yuri glared.

"I'd love to give it too you but I can't take it off" Yuri said about to leave again but the teacher stopped him by grabbing his wrist this time, "Let go already"

"I don't care if it's glued to your neck, give it too me now!" The teacher ordered. When he tried to pull it off Yuri pushed him away.

"I told you I can't take it off!" Yuri said gripping his necklace before placing his hands to his side, "Listen, you probably won't believe me but if I remove this necklace…myself and everyone around will be in danger."

"Oh really? In danger you say? Why is it a weapon?" The teacher asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"No…" Yuri said.

"Then what's the problem? I've heard better excuses then that, hurry up and give it too me or you'll run more laps" The teacher threatened.

"Ha I could probably do thirty of these laps!" Yuri said proudly, "I used to travel a lot by foot so I'm not worried."

"JUST GIVE IT TOO ME!" The teacher said, "If I allow you to wear it and someone notices, I could get suspended!"

"Yeah and if I give it too you, I'd be endangering your life and everyone else's so bite me!" Yuri shot back.

Rena was doing light stretching when she and her class heard the loud order from the guy's gym teacher. She looked over to see Yuri pushing the teacher back and even punched him. Rena turned to her own teacher.

"Just a minute!" she said running over to Yuri and the teacher. The teacher had just tried for the necklace again but Yuri hopped back with one hand on it.

"Yuri! Mr. Guuni!" Rena spoke up her long blonde hair with red streaks was up in a ponytail and her face looked a bit wet like she just washed it.

"You stupid kid!" The teacher said angrily, he swung at Yuri and missed but hit Rena to the ground. Instinctively, Yuri raised his fists and punched twice then kicked the teacher with his right leg so he was now on the ground. Everyone by this point stopped what they were doing and ran over. All, including the girls were behind Yuri and Rena.

"You okay?" Yuri asked helping Rena up.

"I'll live…" Rena said rubbing her right side of her face, "Why are you fighting with him?"

"I can't remove my necklace…he won't stop asking me to. Without this necklace I-" but Yuri was unable to finish. The necklace began to glow a faint red signaling to Yuri something was coming. He pushed Rena back slightly and stepped in front of her.

"There's a monster coming." Yuri said, "I have to take it out before it hurts anyone"

"Yuri!" Rena said grabbing his wrist lightly, "You can't go alone!"

"What you want to go with me?" Yuri asked, "I can't guarantee your safety, remember, you don't have a weapon and they'll attack you too. It's best if you stay here."

"You're not leaving without me!" Rena said, "If those federals show up again… no! I won't let you go."

"Fine." Yuri said. Reita and Julie caught what they were saying and told Donovan and Danen. All four stepped up to Yuri and Rena just when Mr. Guuni stood up.

"What Rena? You can't be serious! You're not going with him are you?" Reita asked.

"Sorry Reita. I have to help." Rena said standing beside Yuri. Julie ran up with Yuri's coat and shirt.

"Here." She said, "Be careful you two."

Yuri nodded and put on his shirt then his trench coat. Suddenly he saw something coming from the distance. Faint screaming could be heard from the street dead ahead of them.

Rena began to run forward but Yuri grabbed her and pulled her back. She was inches away from his chest.

"I won't put you in danger. Stay here!" Yuri said before pushing her back into Reita who caught her and ran forward.

"Damn you kid…" Mr. Guuni said.

"Sorry, got no time for you. Bye!" Yuri said running off towards the monster.

"Yuri!" Rena called. Yuri felt bad for leaving her behind but at this stage she'd only be in the way. He didn't want to risk her safety for nothing. He got up to the side of the road and saw what he was dealing with. It was a giant snake and it seemed to like breaking cars parked on the side streets and parking lots. It noticed Yuri and hissed, turning its attention on him.

"That's right snakey, Basilisk, whatever you are…come and get me!" Yuri taunted raising his fists. He thought for a minute. He knew to beat this creature he had to transform but was he fully rested to do that? It didn't matter he had to do it. He was about to fight when something dropped from above onto the Basilisk, a giant wire net it looked like. Yuri glared. The Basilisk seemed to be caught and unable to move due to the electricity of the net that shocked it when it did move. He turned to the side and saw cars pull up, guys in black and green clothing run out of nowhere really and all surrounded him.

Rena gasped. A trap? She didn't even think twice before beginning to run to Yuri. Someone latched onto her wrist and stopped her from advancing. It was Danen and Donovan grabbed the other so her arms were behind her.

"Let go!" Rena ordered.

"You can't go over there! Those Feds will imprison you for sure! Not to mention there's a monster over there!" Danen instructed, "In case you hadn't noticed. Rena became in raged. She was able to pull past Danen causing his to let go. She grabbed onto Donovan's arm and twisted it just enough for him to let go. She hopped back dodging there further swipes.

"I wasn't in martial arts for two years for nothing." Rena said, "I'm helping Yuri. Good bye!"

Rena turned around and took off towards Yuri. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her upper body was small and slender but her legs were rather muscular signaling she was much stronger in the lower body.

Yuri didn't lower his fists for a second. They weren't just interested in the monster. He turned his attention to a familiar man walk out from behind all the others pointing their guns at Yuri. It was Kawashima.

"You again." Yuri cursed, "What do you want?"

"You." Kawashima said, "I knew if we unleashed a recently captured monster, you'd come running"

"You endangered people's lives to catch me?" Yuri asked, "Some to serve and protect guy you are!"

"Humph. I was ordered too." Kawashima said.

"By who?" Yuri said not lowering his guard for a second.

"Me." Lin said stepping forward. He was wearing a classic general's outfit and had many badges hanging from his shirt.

"And you are?" Yuri asked.

"Five Star General Lin Kent at your service," He said bowing a bit before straightening up to continue, "I've heard a lot about you Harmonixer."

"Sorry, can't say the same for you." Yuri said.

"Want to tell me your name?" Lin asked, "Or do I already know it, Godslayer!"

"How do you?" Yuri asked lowering his fists a bit. Just when he did five men ran up and grabbed him. He mentally cursed at himself for being so stupid. He was forced down to the ground his face almost in the cement. He looked up and glared.

"Heh. You're quite a legend." Lin said kneeling down in front of them so they were eye level, "Not only did you defeat _god _in 1913 but you also vanished without a trace afterwards. No one's heard of you since until now. Why show your face now? You know, you're the reason all of the others were killed."

"What!" Yuri asked looking down. Lin grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him in the eye.

"That's right. If one Harmonixer had the power to defeat god, imagine what power a group of them had." Lin stated.

"I was different!" Yuri cursed.

"Oh we know that now." Lin said throwing Yuri's head aside by letting go and stood up. He instinctively looked to the right to see a gun pointed at him. All the men gasped who just noticed. Rena readied the trigger.

"Let him go!" Rena ordered.

"Now, now don't do anything you'll regret miss." Lin said holding up his hands and turning to face Rena. Yuri looked to the left and saw Rena aiming the gun at Lin. 'She came after me?' He thought.

"I said, let him go!" Rena ordered, "I'll shoot!"

"I don't think you have it in you" Lin said taking a step forward.

"Try me!" Rena said but still he pressed forward, "Stay back!"

"Or what? You'll shoot me? You'll be imprisoned for years. So just give me the gun and I'll let you go." Lin offered. He kept stepping forward. By this time Donovan, Danen, Reita, Julie and the entire gym class of both genders were already up by the road but the military men kept them back. Rena closed gritted her teeth. She looked down at Yuri and imagined what would happen to him if they took him away. He was almost in reach of the gun now and still coming closer. With the image still in her mind, she fired. Everyone gasped and Lin flinched back. He raised his arm to his shoulder. He heard a clicking noise and turned back to look at Rena. Blood began to appear in between his fingers and ran down his right shoulder. He backed up.

"I said let Yuri go, the next time I'll kill you" Rena threatened, a cold look in her eyes.

"You shot me." Lin said in shock. He still couldn't believe a young girl like that actually shot him over the demon to the left of him, "You actually shot another person."

Then it hit her. She did. She actually shot another living, breathing person. The gun seemed to drop from her hands and she fell to her knees with a shocked and soulless look in her eyes.

Yuri saw all of this and already felt guilty. He suddenly gathered up strength from inside himself and threw off the men on top of him. They flew off in all directions except in front of him. After that, it happened so fast. Yuri fused, transforming in the Seraphic Radiance fusion form once again and running up to Rena. He lowered himself to her eyesight and saw the look in her eyes. He couldn't bare it. He pulled her in close to his chest so her face was buried in it. The guards tried to proceed forward but backed away when Yuri's wings outstretched, afraid that Yuri would hit them. Yuri turned and glared at Lin. He also looked and saw the sad look in her friend's eyes. His own gazed saddened. With one big beat of his wings, He took off into the air with Rena tightly in his arms. He made sure he was high enough and out of a normal humans' sight.

Yuri continued to think about what happened. Rena still didn't say anything and was still in complete shock. He continued to flap his wings and sore through the sky thinking about why she did it.

"…_I promise to help you…out. In whatever way I can…"_

Those words rang through Yuri's ears. She did help him out. She pretty much saved his life. Were they even now? Was he just supposed to leave her? No. He couldn't leave her in this state. It wouldn't be fair but after everything he put her through, he considered it.

"Rena…please, forgive me." Yuri said in an unearthly voice. It sounded like an echo but there was nothing his voice could bounce off of.

"After…after I help you recover. I'll leave you. It's the only thing I can do…" Yuri said holding her as close as he possibly could without hurting her.

He landed on the roof of her apartment and set her down on the ground. He folded his wings in close and with a bright light, transformed back into his normal self. At this point Rena began to speak in a low, quivering voice.

"I…shot someone. I actually…without any regret…shot…shot…another… human...being…what…what have…I done? Why…why…did…" Rena couldn't finish what she wanted to say before tears filled up in her eyes and streamed down her face almost as if they'd never end.

Yuri bent down in front of her so she could see him. She was still in complete shock he noticed but also trying to piece together what happened inside herself. He knew that look well. He often gave it when figuring out his own problems.

"Yu…" She couldn't even say his name before her eyes shut tight and she fell forward into his arms. She was unconscious and her breathing wasn't peaceful. It sounded like she was in pain from the inside. Yuri cradled her in his arms for a few minutes, before picking her up so she was lying across them and walked through the door leading to the stairs. He walked down the stairs and by the time he got to Rena's apartment her breathing softened. He was about to open it when someone from the inside did. It was her brother Andy and a girl beside him.

"What happened!" Andy asked but Yuri just pushed past him and walked to Rena's room. He lay her down into her bed and pulled the covers up. Andy and the unfamiliar girl walked up behind him.

"She…she shot a general named Lin…" Yuri stated. He could hear them both gasp and question why but still continued, "…it was because of me. She did it…to help me."

Yuri didn't know why but he dropped down beside Rena on the bed. Andy looked like he was going to say something but saw how much this event hurt Yuri by the look in his eyes. Andy just lightly grabbed the girl's shoulder and they left the room, shutting it behind them.

"What…have I done…If I wasn't so careless…" Yuri cursed placing his hands on top of the bed and buried his face in his arms.

**Graveyard…**

Yuri awoke to find himself in the graveyard once again. The scene where he found out about Alice's sacrifice was shown on a dark wall behind him. It was when the masks told him about her sacrifice.

"Damn you masks!" The past Yuri cursed but mentally he was thinking, "What…have I done…If I wasn't so careless…why…why did I have to try and fuse with that monster! Why…why couldn't I just listen for once…Alice…please forgive me."

"So that's what you thought." A familiar female voice said appearing before him.

"Alice!" Yuri said shockingly, "You…You're here!"

"Yes my love, I am always here. Inside your heart." Alice stated, smiling. She looked exactly like she did when she was alive. Full of spirit, joy and even dressed the same with the cross around her neck.

"…I…" Yuri began but Alice hushed him.

"I still have your cross, the one you gave me…the one belonging to your mother." She said holding it up, "It shines always now."

"It always tried to heal its wearer…it wouldn't stop shining when my mother died in front of me until I took it off" Yuri stated, "It's probably trying to heal you."

"He, he, he." Alice giggled, "I can't be healed though."

"I know…" Yuri said.

"Please don't be sad Yuri…you're hear for another reason right?" Alice asked, "Why you are so careless?"

"Yeah…" Yuri said, "I put Rena into shock today for being careless…I risked her life but more importantly, I risked her soul because I wasn't being careful…I did the same to you…if I didn't fuse with that monster-"

"Don't direct this on me." Alice said smiling, "This isn't about me. This is about Rena. You care for her don't you?"

"What? No way!" Yuri said, "I only care about-"

"Me?" Alice asked, "You don't have to hide it Yuri. I know you care about her, just like all your other friends. You wish to protect her but feel like you did the opposite right?"

"…" Yuri remained silent but Alice knew the answer. She always knew.

"She was willing to protect you no matter what. For that, I thank her…" Alice said closing her eyes, "But…life isn't always going to be easy. Some times you have to give up something or do something to protect the ones you love."

"Alice…" Yuri said.

"She's in shock right now but she'll get better…you'll see. She didn't do the wrong thing, and neither did you." Alice said smiling, "You may make mistakes some times Yuri but when live your own way, eventually everything you do will seem right."

"Thank you Alice…" Yuri said, "I miss you"

"I know my love…I know but I'm always here. Whenever you want to see me, come back I'll be waiting." Alice said giving Yuri one last smile before disappearing. Without saying anything, he turned back around and walked out of the graveyard.

**End of Chapter 3**

Wow, that took me longer then the other two! I was going to leave the graveyard scene until chapter four but I thought I'd fit it in now because chapter four will most likely be longer. My chapters seem to get longer as they go Heh, I ripped some lines off the two games if anyone noticed. Any big shadow hearts fan like myself probably noticed them, he, he! Well, I'm trying to keep the characters and what they say close to their personality and some times it's hard to think what they would say at that situation so I borrow things from the game. Plus, when people read it, they can go 'hey! I remember that part! Clever!' or something like that ; anyway R&R! I love hearing comments! Constructive criticism is allowed but don't nitpick or flame. This is by far my best fan fiction I've ever written so I think I did well for the most part. I'll edit it later I just want to get it up now.


	4. Desided Quest

**Chapter 4: **

**  
**_Nothing seemed to look right. The darkness growing nearer to her form, the very emptiness scared her. She felt her body tremble and her soul cry out in fear. She saw the many people she's met, images of them fly by her not once stopping or halting at her calls. Her voice, her soul meant nothing. First came her parents, the last time she remembered seeing them. There happy smiles from her brother and her finally getting along. There love was almost felt by her but the image disappeared before she could feel it. Had she forgotten the love from them? Yes. She couldn't even remember what their voices sounded like anymore. It was gone; her parents were gone. _

_She shivered. She felt cold and alone just like she did the night they died. Their eyelids not once opening as she lingered over their bed ridden bodies. They were dead she knew this, but she didn't want to believe it. Her parents had died that night and she didn't get a chance to say goodbye. She turned her head to see another image, this one were of her friends. Reita and Julie were in hysterics over Donovan and Danen's constant bickering over a card game. They didn't even notice her._

_Almost as quickly as the memories came, they disappeared. What was going on? Was she finally losing it? Then she saw him. Yuri Hyuga. He seemed to come out of the imagery and stand before her. She remembered his dark crimson eyes. Yes, they were just as she remembered them. _

_"How come…you are the only one I can fully remember?" She asked hoping he'd answer. His mouth moved but no words came out. Suddenly, as if someone turned on a loud stereo, the words Yuri spoke were heard._

_"You shot him!"_

_"I did…" Rena acknowledged, remembering everything that happened. What was it that made her pull the trigger? She couldn't remember what made her do it other than the fact of them holding Yuri captive. She cried. Her tears meant nothing to the form before her and still he continued to say the words, you shot him, over and over. She lifted her hands up to her ears and screamed._

"Shut up!" Rena called sitting up from her position. She placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed it. She was back in her bed safe and sound.

"Was it all…a dream?" She asked until her eyes shifted to the left of her. Yuri was beside her with his face covered by his arms almost as if he was sleeping. He was sleeping. Without realizing it, her hand went a top his head and her fingers maneuvered through his brown hair. She began to feel bad for the events that happened.

Yuri slowly lifted his head and saw Rena sitting up, starring at him. He felt her hand retract from his hair and fall to her side. He felt like hugging her but decided to just stand up.

"You're awake." He stated sitting on the bed beside her.

"Yeah…" Rena said raising the hand that played with his hair to her forehead once again, "…I shot someone didn't I?"

"…Yes and it was my fault." Yuri said standing up and walking to look out the window beside her. He was avoiding her gaze.

"…No." Rena said shaking her head but Yuri knew it was.

"If I wasn't careless, you wouldn't have had to shoot him. I didn't think of anyone else but myself…" Yuri said crossing his arms, "…when I let my guard down…"

"Yuri…" Rena said closing her eyes. When she opened them he had turned away and faced the door. She stood up but he moved forward.

"…I felt like, I wanted to die" Yuri said.

"What?" Rena asked, "What do you mean you wanted to die!"

"…" Yuri didn't say anything but Rena knew.

"Oh I get it, it's because of your dead girlfriend right? You wanted to die to be with her?" Rena asked. She pushed past Yuri and stopped at the door. She turned around and Yuri could see she was angry but still he said nothing.

"I put a lot on the line for you! I went against the government, I shot a general and I put myself at risk to insure that you wouldn't be hurt and for what? Just so you can throw your life away like it means nothing!" Rena yelled, "You're right Yuri, you are being selfish! You don't give a damn about what I did and went through do you! All you want is for your life to end so you can go be with her!"

"Rena…" Yuri spoke up finally, "I'm going to…"

"Leave! Yeah I know, it's written all over your face! Go ahead and leave! You want to die for no apparent reason then far be it for me to stand in your way!" and with that Rena stormed out of the room. Yuri backed against the wall and slid down. He sighed and rested his upper body on his knees.

**Graveyard…**

"Yuri…" Alice greeted as Yuri walked into the graveyard.

"Alice…I've made up my mind…" Yuri stated but before he could carry on he stopped himself. Alice's eyes saddened and made him feel like he hurt her.

"…Yuri." Alice said closing her eyes and opening them again, "Please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, I love you with all my heart but I didn't give you a second chance so you could throw that away."

"Alice." Yuri said, "I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself! I didn't want too…kill you. I love you…"

"Yuri…" Alice said walking up to him so they were inches away from each other, "I know you do. And nobody asked me to save you, I did it myself. I realized, that I wanted you to live, that I care more for you then anything in this world. You didn't deserve what happened and I gave you a second chance. It was at the cost of my own life but if I were to have that moment again I wouldn't hesitate to save you again. Yuri…the Yuri I love wouldn't throw his life away so easily not without there being no other choice. I want you to live Yuri; I want you to live for both of us now. I will always be here for you so if you feel alone you can come see me. I don't want to leave your soul because we are bounded together…"

"But how can I live without you Alice!" Yuri asked, his hands taking her by the shoulders. She smiled up at him and her pale skin seemed to glow.

"You…were the only girl I cared about…" Yuri said lowering his head. She raised her hand and pushed it back up.

"Yuri, my time in that world is up but you, you're just starting it. Please don't be quick to end your life because…that's not the man I fell in love with. The man I love wouldn't make that rash of a decision. Rena is right Yuri, as much as I know you love me, you are only thinking about yourself." Alice said but saw Yuri still was sad, "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything Alice…" Yuri said starring at her blue eyes. She loved his crimson ones but right now she knew this wasn't Yuri. This wasn't the man she loved.

"I want you to…find your happiness in that life." Alice stated raising her hand to her chest to grab the shining cross around her neck, "Find out what makes you happy then ask me again to die. If you think you can die after finding your happiness in the life I gave you…then…"

"I won't have regrets." Yuri stated his look becoming like himself again. That determined look he always got when he knew what had to be done.

"Right…" Alice nodded before backing away, "But I don't think you'll want to die…once you found it."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked but Alice just smiled.

"I'll be waiting for your next visit." Alice said. Yuri nodded and left the graveyard. Alice smiled, "I already know…what your happiness in life now is before you do Yuri. Please don't change."

**Apartment…**

Yuri raised his head just in time to see Andy walk in. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and met Andy's slight glare.

"Where's Rena?" Yuri asked. Andy narrowed his eyes.

"I shouldn't tell you…after what you said but she's on the roof." Andy said. Yuri went to walk past him but Andy placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Don't hurt her again."

Yuri nodded and walked towards the door.

**Roof…**

Rena sat on the edge of the roof, starring at the vast city before her. She could see for miles on the roof. It was about 12 stories high. It was dark out but all the lights in the city illuminated the sky. There was a light breeze blowing from the west, causing Rena's hair to move right. She clenched her fists at the thought of what Yuri said to her.

_"I felt like…I wanted to die…"_

"You're a jackass…" Rena cursed before pounding the ground with her fist. She was able to hold back tears but not the frustration she felt. Her hand eased open and she rested it on her lap.

"I guess you mean me." Yuri said from behind her. Rena didn't turn around. Instead, she kept her eyes fixated forward. Yuri walked up and sat down on the ledge beside her. He looked at her but she didn't return the gaze. She looked so mad to Yuri and she had every right to. He didn't know what made him say those things but he knew that they weren't right, they weren't true. As much as he loved Alice, he didn't want to throw his life away.

"…" Rena didn't say anything. She felt like punching him but didn't want to knock him off the roof even though he deserved it. Why had he given up so easily on life? She understands he wants to be with his girlfriend but she wanted to be with her parents too. She misses them just as much but wouldn't end her life for it.

"…What I said before…" Yuri began but Rena cut him off and spoke with her eyes shut.

"…it's not so much what I risked for you I'm mad at. I would've done the same thing over again…it's the fact that you don't give a damn about your life." Rena opened them up and turned to look at Yuri, he could see a fire burning in her eyes, "Many, many times I wish I had died with my parents too. I want to be with them but I can't. I know I can't. Fate separated us for a reason and I had to accept it. I know you probably loved your girlfriend with all your heart…but dying isn't the answer! How can you care so little about your very existence?"

"…you wanted to know about my girlfriend right?" Yuri asked but didn't wait for Rena's answer and continued, "Her name was Alice. She was a unique girl. She was daughter of a priest and a powerful exorcist. She had spiritual light powers that many people were after. I was told by…a friend that I had to protect her and that I was the only one who could. At first, I just thought it was another broad to protect against monsters but I learned in time that I no longer was forced to protect her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to give up my life for her and if she died I would too…I vowed that. Alice changed my mind… after I tried to fuse with a powerful god, the Seraphic Radiance, my soul; my very essence was swallowed up. I was nothing but a hallow shell killing at whim. Alice fought for me, made her way to me to save me. She went within my soul and made a packed with the demons inside me. You see, a Harmonixer's life isn't a good one. We are given powers of extreme nature but at a cost, at a certain time the seven eyed mask would take away our soul, killing us. She gave up her soul in place of mine to Atman the seven eyed mask to save me, to give me a second chance. I didn't know then why she did it, but now I know. She loved me. I didn't know if I shared her feelings. When she told me she was grateful to have met me I realized I shared them. I loved her too."

"…" Rena remained silent. Alice seemed like a great person, a gentle but caring individual who didn't hesitate to save the man she loved. Rena envied Alice for that ability and for the fact she had someone who loved her. All Rena had left was her brother.

"…after we defeated god, Alice wanted to go back to her home to see her mother in Zurich." Yuri continued, "We took a train and without realizing it we both fell asleep. She was leaned up against my shoulder and she seemed so peaceful. I felt the train begin to slow down so I slowly opened my eyes. I lightly nudged her to awaken her and tell her we had arrived but she didn't move. She didn't open her eyes no matter how much I shook her and called to her. I felt her soul slipping away…I ran for it but I didn't make it in time. I mentally cursed at myself for being so weak and unable to protect her. I had to try, maybe she was still alive. I carried her to the Infirmary of her hometown. The doctor said she wouldn't pull through…I don't know how to express how upset and angry I was but I couldn't cry. I wanted to but I didn't. I felt horrible and allowed the demons inside me to take over. None of them did. They all were working with me and didn't want to hurt me. All except the Seraphic Radiance. It took over and that's how I got here…"

"Yuri…I'm…" Rena began but Yuri cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize. I should apologize to you…you did put a lot on the line to save my life…maybe it reminded me so much of what Alice did that I got scared. I don't want to die Rena…" Yuri said sincerity shown through his eyes, "I want to live. Thank you for saving my life."

"…" Rena smiled and her eyes looked like she was going to cry. She was but she fought them back. She was happy Yuri was so honest with her and that what she had done did mean something to him.

"…You forgive me now?" Yuri piped up after about five minutes of silence. He didn't like awkward silences nor did he not like to stay quiet for too long.

"…Not yet." Rena said finally turning to look at Yuri. She smiled and so did he.

"Damn." He said, "I guess it'll take more then a confession for me to make it up too you huh?"

"You got that right demon boy." Rena said standing up, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Yuri said, also standing up.

"Well, we know that the military is after you…" Rena began starring out at the vast city again, "And that they probably are after me too after what I did. This place isn't exactly safe anymore for us."

"Leave it too my little sister to cause a scene," Andy said walking up with the girl Yuri saw before.

"Andy," Rena said turning around, "I'm sorry I-"

"Hey don't apologize. Not your fault. I blame this guy." Andy said pointing to Yuri, "Anyway, you, Yuri, what do you want to do?"

"Why are you making me choose!" Yuri asked.

"Because you're the one who started this whole mess! Maybe we shouldn't leave it up to him; he doesn't look like he's good at complicated decisions." The girl said.

"Hey now!" Yuri snapped.

"It's okay Yuri. She teases everyone, just like my brother. That's why they are such a good match," Rena said, "This is Nessie, my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh…so she's not available then?" Yuri asked crossing his arms.

"Not unless you want to lose the thing between your legs," Nessie spoke before Andy could say anything.

"See, I don't even need to defend her!" Andy laughed, "Well, thanks to you and my sister…Ottawa is not exactly a safe place for us right now. Both the police and military are after you two."

"But aren't you an officer or something? Can't you do something?" Yuri asked.

"Well, because I'm the brother of one of the suspects, I've been suspended/relieved of duty until you are caught," Andy said shrugging, "Besides, I'm not about to turn my sister in."

"Andy…" Rena said.

"Hey don't get all mushy on me!" Andy stated, "You're tougher then that!"

"So if you're relieved of duty…how do you know the military are after us too? You weren't exactly around when they told me and Rena." Yuri said.

"I do have a police scanner in my apartment. I picked up one of the messages," Andy said, "So what should we do?"

"We?" Rena asked.

"We are in this together now. Besides, I'm not leaving my sister alone with this guy thanks. He seems to bring nothing but trouble," Andy said.

"That's me!" Yuri said proudly.

"That wasn't exactly a compliment," Nessie said.

"Well Yuri," Rena said turning to Yuri who turned to face her, "Do you know anyone who could help us out?"

"Hmm…" Yuri said thinking carefully before responding which was rare for him, "Well, maybe we could find a relative or something of one of my old friends…they'd probably know what's going on."

"A relative?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. They won't be alive in this time. He was like 51 when I saw with him!" Yuri answered.

"Who did you have in mind?" Andy asked, "And make it quick, we got to leave Ottawa before they catch us."

"Leave Ottawa?" Rena asked, "We're fleeing the province!"

"That's right," Andy said, "Actually, the whole nation. If we stay in Canada, we'll be caught for sure no matter how long we hide for."

"Yeah, my friend's relative probably doesn't live in Canada…more like Asia," Yuri said, "If I can remember correctly."

"Asia? That's really far…" Rena said bowing her head, "I didn't want to have to leave so far…what about my friends…"

"Hey now," Andy said, "We have this guy here to worry about first. We have to find out where those monsters are coming from, why they are attacking and why the military is after Yuri."

"He, he. I can already answer one, they want my abilities." Yuri said laughing.

"Maybe but I don't think that's the full reason." Andy said.

"Any who, we should find the where-a-bouts of Yuri's friend and get moving before they come here," Nessie said.

"Okay." Rena said nodding.

**Inside…**

"So who am I looking for?" Andy asked, placing his fingers over the keys of the keyboard.

"Look for Zhuzhen in Shanghai" Yuri informed.

"Wow…like that will narrow it down to about 500, 000 people," Rena said narrowing her eyes, "Zhuzhen sounds like a very common Chinese last name"

"Hmm…I only knew one in my time" Yuri said.

"Hey kids found something!" Andy said as Yuri and Rena turned to face him.

"What did you find dear?" Nessie asked.

"Hmmm…it seems there's a very common Exorcist in Shanghai…he's known all through out Asia for being the best." Andy stated.

"That sounds like him." Yuri said crossing his arms, "The old goat probably left his kids to do his dirty work."

"That's not nice to call a friend." Rena lectured.

"Hmmm…Ryuichi Zhuzhen is his name." Andy said.

"Ryuichi doesn't sound Chinese." Rena said.

"Heh. Zhuzhen was always interested in the Japanese girls." Yuri joked.

"So I guess we're headed to Shanghai" Nessie said.

"We, you're coming to Nessie?" Rena asked.

"Someone's got to look after your brother. I think you'd be too busy keeping Yuri here out of trouble" Nessie said smiling.

"Here's the deal," Andy said popping up a screen that had a train on it, "This train from Ottawa leaves at 10:00 pm. I just ordered four tickets. We have three hours to get our shit together."

"Wait, how do we go over seas with a train?" Rena asked.

"We're not," Andy said, "Everyone is looking for us in Ottawa so we can't very well take an airplane from here. They'd be monitoring the airports. So we are taking a train to Kingston and then flying over from there."

"Great idea." Rena stated.

"But here's the catch," Andy said standing up, "We can't stay here any longer. They'll probably come check here first so we have to scatter. We'll meet at the Eastern Ottawa Train Station. You remember where that is everyone?"

"Yes." Nessie said.

"Yep!" Rena said with a nod.

"Notta clue" Yuri shrugged.

"That's why you are going with Rena," Andy said patting Yuri on the shoulder, "Take care of my little sister!"

"Wait a minute!" Rena said, "What are we supposed to do until then? And where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but here." Andy suggested.

"Why don't you get some sort of weapon Rena from your friend, Eric was it?" Nessie suggested, "Andy has his guns and I doubt Yuri needs a weapon but you and I are kind of defenseless if we run into any monsters or soldiers."

"Okay…" Rena said nodding, "Good luck Nessie, Andy. I'll see you soon."

"Gotcha! I'm going to go see if I can get our tickets" Andy said, "I don't have a lot of money so we might have to store Yuri with the animals on the lower deck of the plane. You can shape shift into a dog or something right?"

"Hey! I don't shape shift, I fuse! And no! The only thing close is a werewolf," Yuri said.

"Huh? Is he on crack? Cocaine?" Nessie asked Andy.

"He's drunk." Andy answered.

"Ah. That explains it." Nessie said, "Toodles!"

Rena and Yuri watched Andy and Nessie leave the house. Rena immediately went to her room with Yuri.

"I have to figure out what to take," Rena stated looking around her room.

"You might want to change into something more revealing…" Yuri suggested.

"What?" Rena asked looking back at him.

"Nothing." Yuri said looking around trying to help her. He then noticed a picture on the table he didn't see before, "This your mom and dad?"

"Yes." Rena said going through her drawers. She found the perfect outfit and turned to face Yuri, "Turn around."

"Humph." Yuri said turning around, "I wasn't going to look…"

"Like I'd believe that." Rena said. Yuri could hear something drop to the floor and it took everyone bit of his will not to turn around. He decided to busy himself in the closest while she changed. He found a rather small but could carry a lot book bag. He also found the underwear and sock drawer in the closet. He was just about to look through it when Rena turned around.

"All done." She announced. Yuri stood up bag in hand and turned around. He started from the legs and worked his way up to her face. Yuri tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat that just recently formed. She was very good looking in his opinion.

"I got you a bag," Yuri said after the five minute awkward silence of him starring at her. He tossed her the bag, "It will carry a lot and it's pretty light."

"Thanks." Rena said, putting the picture of her parents in her bag along with her wallet, "Let's go."

"Okay." Yuri said nodding.

**Outside walking…**

"So…" Yuri said walking beside Rena, "Do you even know how to fight?"

"I was in martial arts for two years; I'm not bad I guess…" Rena stated, "Why?"

"Well, we're going to ask this Eric guy for a weapon right? We need to know what would work for you best." Yuri said stopping. Rena turned around.

"So how do we do that?" Rena asked.

"Hmm…" Yuri said, "Punch me."

"What?" Rena asked.

"Punch me. As hard as you can! Don't worry, I can take a lot." Yuri said waving his hands, "Punch me."

"Alright…" Rena said getting into a fighting stance, "But you asked for it."

Rena readied her fists and punched Yuri twice in the chest as hard as she could. Yuri reacted by accident and punched her back. He didn't mean to but it was a natural reaction for him.

"I'm sorry!" Yuri apologized but Rena lifted up her leg and sacked him. Yuri dropped to his knees instantly.

"No I'm sorry." Rena said crossing her arms, "I can't believe you punched me!"

"Urgh…I can't…believe…you…sacked me…" Yuri gasped in pain looking up, "I naturally reacted to your strike…I even…apologized…"

"I naturally reacted too." Rena said, "Sorry."

Yuri slowly got to his feet and backed a few feet away from Rena.

"Well, you're punches aren't that strong…but your kicks are, when you hit the right spot." Yuri stated.

"I said I was sorry!" Rena snapped crossing her arms.

"Well…I'm not sure what kind of weapon you should use…most weapons require strength of the hands." Yuri informed.

Rena sighed. She felt like she wasn't good at anything by this point because her upper body physical strength was weak according to Yuri.

Yuri was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of people running on the roof.

"Rena! We have to go now!" Yuri ordered grabbing Rena's wrist lightly and pulling her into the alley way.

"Yuri what's going on?" Rena asked pulling her hand away.

"Look on the second building's roof to the right" Yuri suggested. Rena nodded and walked up beside him.

"Those are military men!" Rena exclaimed, "They've been following us?"

"Seems that way…" Yuri said crossing his arms, "Well how far is it too your friend Eri-"

"Yuri!" Rena said covering his mouth, "You can't say where we are going…they could be listening in. Come on, I'll show you."

Rena nodded and ran further down the alley way with Yuri close behind her.

**On the roof…**

"What a smart girl…" Lin said looking towards where Rena and Yuri disappeared too.

"It seems she knew we were listening in…we didn't get there where a bouts…" The scruffy looking guy in green camouflage stated pulling off what looks to be headphones.

"That's fine. Just follow them." Lin ordered. The scruffy guy nodded and ordered a few men on the ground to follow.

"What about us sir?" He asked.

"You and I are going to return to visit the minister of Ottawa. That alright with you Nathan?" Lin asked turning around to face him.

"Alright." Nathan said.

**By foot…**

"How much farther is it…?" Yuri asked, still following Rena closely.

"Not much farther now…" Rena said but suddenly stopped almost causing Yuri to run into her.

"What's the hold up?" Yuri asked.

"More men…and they're blocking our path!" Rena said suddenly ducking behind a dumpster and pulled Yuri down beside her.

"Great. Is that the only way to your friend's?" Yuri asked.

"No but we are running out of time. It'll take us another half an hour if we don't use this route and if we do that, we won't get to where the others are in time…" Rena informed.

"Hmmm…" Yuri said suddenly looking up, "I have an idea."

"What?" Rena asked as Yuri ran a little ways down the alley. Rena shrugged and followed. Yuri pointed to a ladder and Rena knew they would travel by roof. She nodded and was about to go up first before she stopped herself.

"What?" Yuri asked. Rena pointed.

"You first pervert." Rena said crossing her arms. Yuri grumbled something about he wasn't thinking that and climbed up the ladder first, Rena followed. Immediately after they got up onto the roof, they hid behind a rather large tower.

"We'll have to do this carefully" Yuri said, "Or we'll get spotted. I'll run across and jump over first. Then I'll call over you."

"Um okay." Rena said nodding. Yuri waited until the men on the roof's backs were turned before running and successfully jumping over. He hid behind the out lit of the building leading into it (the door). Yuri waited until they weren't facing them again and called over Rena. Rena ran over but stopped. The jump looked a lot closer from back there. She couldn't do it.

"Now Rena! Before they see you!" Yuri called over as loud as he could in whisper format. Rena shook her head.

"It's too far…I can't do it I'll fall!" Rena stated, "I'm sorry…"

Yuri grumbled the men were getting ready to look back it seemed. Yuri stood up.

"Do it Rena! I'll catch you I promise!" Yuri said, "Just jump!"

Rena stepped back, breathed in and ran as fast as she could toward the edge. She jumped and her coat flew off. She thought she wasn't going to make it until bam; she hit Yuri causing him to fall over and skid behind the door. They didn't get seen.

Yuri opened his eyes slowly to see Rena lying on top of him. She did it, she jumped over but man was he in a lot of pain.

"Uh Rena…I hate to break the moment and all but," Yuri began before swallowing then continuing, "You're in a very arousing position."

Immediately Rena got off and pushed away. She breathed out and in rather loudly and set her back up against the door.

"I…did…it…" She said smiling towards Yuri, "Thanks…for…catching…me…"

"No problem. Come on we have to go" Yuri said crawling towards the ladder and climbed down. Rena followed once he was on the bottom, "I won't look geez!"

"Humph." Rena said landing on the ground. As they began to walk she stopped and turned around, "My coat!"

"What about it?" Yuri asked turning around, "Oh…"

"I lost it! I have to go back and get it!" Rena said running back towards the ladder but Yuri grabbed her wrist firmly.

"If you go back they will definitely see you!" Yuri said not letting go of her, "You can get another one!"

"But I look like some tramp or something without it and I don't have the money to buy another one! I'm too exposed! I want my coat back!" Rena said pulling, "Let me go."

Rena was surprised to feel Yuri let go but shrugged it off. Just when she was about to run towards where her coat might be she felt something heavy on her shoulders. She raised a hand to grab it, it was Yuri's coat.

"Yuri…" Rena said turning around.

"Just take mine. I can't risk you running off and getting caught for a stupid coat." Yuri said shrugging, "So wear it."

"Yuri…I can't accept this…you'll freeze with only that red t-shirt on. I'm sorry I fussed over a coat…here…I won't bother you're right, it's just a coat." Rena said pulling it off and handing it too Yuri who didn't take it back.

"It's not that, I want you to wear it." Yuri said. Rena couldn't understand why he wanted her to keep his coat but saw the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't turn it down. She pulled on the coat and nodded.

"Alright Yuri. I'll wear it. Thank you." Rena said nodding and running forward past him, "Come on, we are almost there!"

Yuri nodded and followed Rena down the street and turned the corners when she did. He was happy she accepted her coat, it made him feel better. She knew how much her coat meant to her but knew they couldn't get it back. It was like his mother's cross he gave to Alice, it meant a lot too him but he wanted Alice to wear it. His coat was kind of like the same thing only bigger for Rena to wear. He knew by they way she know ran, it was heavy on her but still she wore it. He smiled.

"Here we are!" Rena stopped in front of a house and knocked on the door. Immediately a man answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Eric!" Rena said happily, "How are you?"

**Chapter 4 End**

I know, I know what a horrible place to leave off but hey, I had to cut it off somewhere it was getting too long again. Anyway, I know I said Yuri was wearing both outfits he wears in Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts 2 but I changed my mind (I do that a lot). I don't really think his black outfit would work with his trench coat so I made it the outfit he wears in the first game. Don't worry, his black outfit will come back into this, I just thought up something after I wrote the chapters. So I will go back and change it and re upload the chapter where it explains his outfit okay. Plus, I will explain Rena's outfit better too. (You'll see why she wanted her trench coat) sorry for the in convience. For those of you who are reading this story but don't want to refer back to see what they are wearing I will tell you at the start of the next chapter how's that? Anyway, R&R I love all the reviews so far! Thank you everyone!


End file.
